Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Rollbacks
Shortcuts: CCSW:RB / CCSW:ROLLBACK / CCSW:ROLLBACKS Rollback is a feature of the MediaWiki software that runs Candy Crush Saga Wiki. It allows the last user's edits on a given page to be undone with a single mouse click. An editor with rollback rights sees a rollback button next to relevant revisions in page histories and in certain other places. A single click on this button reverses the edit in question, as well as any other consecutive preceding edits made by the same user. Rollback is available to all administrators, as well as content moderators. Only a bureaucrat can grant rollback to other users. A user who has been assigned this right explicitly is called a rollbacker. Some pages that are vandalized frequently are rollback-protected. Rollback-protected pages can only be edited by rollbacks, content moderators and administrators. See (except File:Padlock-blue.svg.png, the file which is used on rollback protection template page) for the list of rollback-protected pages. Requirements To be a rollback, a bureaucrat must make you one. The methods of attaining rollback status include: Prerequisites *Be an active user for almost 1 month who frequently makes contributions, especially in the mainspace such that it shows up in the Recent Wiki Activity. *Able to organize, format, and improve pages and fight vandalism. Nomination *An active user can nominate themselves to any admin or bureaucrat by posting as a blog or on the forums, and providing constructive reasons. *A registered user can nominate a potential rollback by reporting to the bureaucrats and giving constructive reason of why the candidate should be a rollback. *Occasionally, a bureaucrat may directly offer rollback position to a user if they feel that the user has contributed considerably to the wiki, especially regarding mainspace. *Please note that if the rollback nomination fails, they must wait at least 14 days for the rollback to submit another nomination. How it works Users with rollback have extra "rollback" links next to revisions on page histories. Note that the text below may show differently if the user changed the language on user preferences. *For admins: (cur | prev) 05:05, September 6, 2013‎ User A (wall | contribs | block)‎ . . (3,091 bytes) (+41)‎ . . (rollback | undo) *For rollbackers and content moderators only: (cur | prev) 05:05, September 6, 2013‎ User A (wall | contribs)‎ . . (3,091 bytes) (+41)‎ . . (rollback | undo) Clicking rollback or undo restores the page to the most recent revision that is not made by the revision's author. This appears in the page history when rollback is clicked, with a generic summary that looks like this: m Reverted edits by User A (talk | block) to last version by User B A link to the reverted user's contribution history is provided, so that it may be easily checked for further problematic edits. Note the following: * The rollback button appears only next to the most recent revision of a page. *If the page is edited again before you click the rollback link, you will get an error message instead. * You cannot choose which revision will be restored. It is always the last revision not made by the author of the most recent revision. This revision may be problematic too, so be careful. * If there are multiple consecutive edits to the page by the same author, they will all be reverted. To remove only some of them, you must revert the changes manually. * You cannot use rollback on a page which has only been edited by one person, as there would be nothing to revert to. * You cannot use rollback to restore a revision that has been deleted. Attempting to do so will display an error message. * Rollback happens immediately; there is no confirmation or preview (although a page is displayed allowing you to see the changes you have made). * Rollbacks are automatically marked as a "minor edit". Testing To test the rollback feature, please go to the testing ground. Please do not test it on others' changes. Current rollbacks